La señora Andley
by Lore de Brower
Summary: quien es  ese atrevido y misterioso Hombre ?    averiguenlo


SEÑORA ANDLEY

Nota: léanlo hasta el final :D

En una mesa, de una cafetería que estaba cerca de un hospital, se encontraba Candy sentada, disfrutando un delicioso desayuno, al otro extremo del pequeño local, unos ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que la miraban, pero sintió algo extraño, alzo la vista para ver que ocurría, cuál fue su sorpresa que noto a un guapo hombre mirándola descaradamente, aunque ella lo pillo viéndola, él ni siquiera bajo la mirada, la sostuvo el muy sin vergüenza, Candy decidió voltear hacia otro lado e inmediatamente pidió la cuenta para salir lo más rápido posible, aquel hombre advirtió lo que planeaba la rubia y se adelantó a sus planes.

Estaban a punto de traer la cuenta, cuando ya aquel hombre estaba junto a ella.

-Disculpe señorita, puedo acompañarla – dijo el hombre sin tapujos y haciendo una leve reverencia, Candy se sorprendió pero de inmediato contesto.

-¡SEÑORA! – dijo resaltando la palabra.

-Disculpe señora, pero aun así ¿me permitiría acompañarla? – le repitió sin el menor remordimiento.

A Candy le agrado el atrevimiento, le gusto el sentirse bonita, que aun podía provocar interés en el sexo opuesto, y por supuesto que le pareció emocionante el ofrecimiento de aquel hombre, pero tenía que regresar a trabajar.

-Lo siento señor, pero tengo que regresar a trabajar – le dijo y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, pero este hombre era obstinado, el tomo levemente del brazo y le dijo.

-Si gusta la invito a comer –dijo coquetamente - paso por usted a las 2 pm –no iba a permitir que ella se negara

Candy sonrió con la oferta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el escultural hombre.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que aceptare?

-¿Prefiero pensar que si lo hará? – lo dijo con la mayor galantería que era posible, se notaba que aquel hombre era un experto en conquistar chicas y Candy estaba cayendo.

-Es un atrevido señor – dijo indignada- no creo que eso sea posible.

-Por favor señora, solo es una comida, no veo cual es el problema, o… cree que tendría que haber algo mas – la miro seductoramente.

Candy le gustó mucho la forma en que la miraba, como le hablaba, y como coqueteaba.

-Está bien, nos vemos a las 2 a la salida del hospital – rió y salió del lugar.

Ella se fue sonriendo, contenta de lo que podía causar en ese hombre, y el satisfecho por su conquista del día. La hora acordada llego, el puntualmente estaba en las afueras del hospital esperándola con un precioso ramo de rosas, ella al verlo y notar las hermosas flores, sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas ¿a qué juego estaba jugando?

-Buenas tardes "señora"- le tomo la mano y la beso galantemente- le traje este pequeño regalo, espero que no le moleste – dijo coquetamente.

-Se lo agradezco, no se hubiera molestado, no era necesario – las tomo y aspiro su aroma.

-Si me lo permite – abrió la puerta de su automóvil e hiso una señal para que subiera en él.

-Muchas gracias – contesto ella, le estaba gustando lo que hacía.

Aquel hombre cerró la puerta del automóvil, subió a este y emprendió el camino, la llevo a un restaurante muy lujoso y prestigiado.

-Espero no le moleste el lugar al que la traje – le dijo al notar la expresión de su rostro.

-Preferiría no entrar – bajo la vista.

-¿Hay alguna razón en especial? ¿No me diga que se arrepintió de mi invitación?

-Claro que no – dijo un poco nerviosa- es que no vengo vestida de acuerdo a la situación.

-Tonterías, usted es muy hermosa así como esta – Candy se sonrojo.

-Aun así, preferiría no entrar.

-Vamos señora, ya le he dicho es usted hermosa – le volvió a besar la mano – o se incomoda de que quizás no había venido al lugar, le aseguro que la comida es fantástica.

-Ya he venido al lugar, con mi… por eso le digo que nos vayamos.

-Si es lo que usted desea, no la importunare, ¿A dónde desea que vayamos?

Candy pensó que su viejo departamento sería un lugar privado para pasar un rato, lo miro coqueta y le dijo sin más.

-Le parece si lo invito a un lugar más privado – a aquel hombre esta propuesta le parecía mas que buena, era fantástico como las cosas se iban dando.

-Me encantaría – entonces noto un mechón del cabello de Candy salir de una coleta que llevaba, se acercó a ella y con el pretexto del cabello, estaba a centímetros de su rostro, y ella no hacía ningún esfuerzo por quitarlo, parecía que le estuviera gustando aquella cercanía.

Candy le indico el camino al departamento. Cuando llegaron el galante acompañante se apresuró a abrir la puerta, una vez que bajaron la rubia le mostro el camino hacia la puerta del departamento, cuando llegaron ella abrió y lo invito a pasar.

El lugar estaba muy limpio, era pequeño pero acogedor, lo invito a tomar asiento en lo que ella preparaba una taza de café, ya que no tenía otra cosa que ofrecer.

-Su casa es muy bonita señora.-dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Se lo agradezco – le dijo desde la cocina.

-Supongo que después de un día de trabajo es un alivio llegar a su hogar – ella ya estaba junta a él y le dijo.

-Este no es mi hogar –sonrió, al ver la cara de asombro cuando le conto.- yo no vivo aquí, bueno hace tiempo era mi hogar pero desde que me case, ya no lo es, ahora vivo en...

-Preferiría no saber sobre su "matrimonio" – la interrumpió.

-¿No le cusa curiosidad? – dijo suspicaz.

-La verdad es algo que prefiero no saber –dio un sorbo a su café.

-Está bien, entonces no comente nada que tenga que ver con… usted sabe, nada por favor- al hombre le entro la curiosidad y decidió siempre si, indagar.

-Aunque sería bueno saber en qué camino me encuentro – la miro con osadía.

-Y que quiere saber de él - se acercó a ese hombre y podía sentir su aliento.

-Dígame su nombre.

-William Albert Andley – dijo con orgullo y aquel hombre casi se ahoga con su café.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió, al notarlo Candy le dijo

-¿Lo conoce?

-En esta ciudad y me atrevo decir que en el país todos lo conocen.

-Eso creo – dijo con fastidio.

-Pero si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿si su esposo es multimillonario, que es lo que hace usted trabajando?

-A mí me gusta mi trabajo, y él me comprende y accedió a que siguiera con él.

-Entonces es un buen hombre.

-Así es.

-Creo que debería irme – dijo aquel individuo al conocer el nombre del esposo de aquella rubia, era un hombre sumamente importante e influyente y lo último que quería era meterse en problemas.

-Se va tan pronto – dijo con desilusión.

-Me temo que si señora Andley, disculpe mi atrevimiento.-dejo la taza de café y se dirigió a la salida. Entonces Candy se le adelanto y se puso recargada en la puerta para impedir que saliera.

-Veo que antes de que supiera el nombre de mi esposo, no le importaba que estuviera casada, ha cambiado su forma de pensar – dijo coqueta poniendo su mano en el pecho del majestuoso ejemplar que tenía enfrente.

El noto perfectamente lo que ella deseaba, pero era muy arriesgado, era cierto que era hermosa y muy deseable, pero no por una chica arriesgaría tanto, estaba decidido a irse, pero ella hizo algo que no espero.

-¿Le da miedo mi esposo? – le dijo parándose de puntitas para quedar justo cerca de su oído.

Aquel hombre se estremeció, ante el cálido aliento de la rubia, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar ante tal acercamiento entonces con las emociones a flor de piel, solo atinó a decir.

-Me tengo que ir.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había apoderado de sus labios, y lo besaba de tal forma que la idea de irse, había desaparecido por completo, su mente no razonaba, su cuerpo es el que pensaba por él. Candy sentía una oleada de calor invadiéndola, esa situación era excitante, no cabía duda, después de otro beso aún más apasionado, fue imposible regresar a la realidad, sus cuerpos deseaban algo más, apasionadamente se exploraban al tiempo que se dirigían a la recamara, y después de una caricia tras otra, estaban en la cama amándose.

Al terminar su idilio, estaban descansando después del agotamiento que habían experimentado, el abrazándola y ella recargando su cabeza en el gran pecho del hombre aquel. Entonces fue ella la que hablo.

"lo vez Albert te dije que era buena idea conservar el departamento" –y el respondió

"Candy, y mañana a que jugaremos "

Jejejejeje :P espero que les haya gustado jejejejeje


End file.
